


How Sam Winchester Finally Got His Own Room

by abbyvonnormal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbyvonnormal/pseuds/abbyvonnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel pops in while the boys are demon hunting in the deep South, they stop at various diners along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Sam Winchester Finally Got His Own Room

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [heartofspells](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heartofspells/) for the beta, the hilarious comments while editing, and for help with the title. I also promised her that 'pie' would be in the characters list. With that said, the actual pairing _should be_ Castiel/pie, because it's just that funny. But don't be discouraged, it _really is_ Castiel/Dean.

"Dammit, Cas, it's supposed to go in your mouth. You know how this works, we've done it before."

"Yes, but let me do it next time."

"Fine."

Dean comes back with a half–wet towel from the bathroom while Castiel sits silently on the bed watching his every move.

"Sam." Dean looks around Castiel's leg to see his brother in the doorway. "You need – What?!"

"Dude, do you two need your own room?" Dean takes a moment to actually think about what Sam walked in to; Dean on his knees, in front of Castiel who's sitting on the edge of the bed.

Dean looks up at Castiel's face of indifference. "Whoa, Sammy. This is so not what it looks like." Dean stands up quickly with the towel in one hand, covered in a brown goo, and broken pie crust in the other. "See?"

"Clearly," Sam says, relieved that he didn't return to see Dean defiling an _Angel of the Lord_. "So much for the pie, huh?"

"Your brother and I were experimenting with the pie and it –" Castiel turns to face Sam.

Dean cut off Castiel's explanation when Sam arched his eyebrow questioningly in his brother's direction. "What Cas means to say, is that he wanted to try a piece, and, uhh –" Dean motioned to the carpet in front of him. "– it got a bit messy."

"I really don't think I want to know any more than that, thanks." Sam walks over to the bed and looks down. The pie did look like it did a stage dive off of the bed and splattered all over the floor in a mess of chocolate, walnuts, and crust, Sam would swear he could nearly taste the fine bourbon as it wafted in the air around the bed. He's sure that Dean lamented over his broken Derby pie.

After the long and tedious task of cleaning up the pie that is now embedded into the hotel room's carpet, Sam and Dean bid Castiel farewell, both falling asleep after a long day, almost the instant after Castiel had left.

– – –

Sam wakes up first to the light shining on his face from the curtains. He rouses Dean and they leave the Kentucky mountains to head for softer terrain. They stop for breakfast just over the border into Virginia and carry on; Bobby had said something about a demon problem in Franklin, Virginia, so that's the direction the car is headed.

A few hours and as many miles outside of Franklin, Dean's stomach begins to rumble. Or was that the flutter of angel wings in the back seat? Either way, Sam shouldn't be surprised.

"Hello Dean, Sam." Castiel nods to Sam when he turns around from the front seat of the Impala.

Dean drives them to a diner for lunch. They sit down with Dean across from Castiel and Sam next to him on the outside of the bench. The waitress – Sam looks at her name tag – Holli, arrives with three menus. Sam is going to tell Holli that one menu isn't needed, but Castiel has already reached for the menu and is looking over its pie selections.

When Sam arrives back to the table from the bathroom, Castiel has his order of apple pie, Dean with his heart attack on a bun, and Sam's salad is there waiting for him. _Since when do angels eat? Let alone pie._ Sam's convinced his brother is a bad influence on the winged one.

Sam sits down next to Castiel again and can't help but overhear the tiniest of moans that come out of Castiel's mouth. He side glances at Castiel, turns fully to see that the angel is practically making out with the pie. He looks over at Dean, mid–bite into a few French fries. Dean blinks twice and Sam watches his brother's face turn as red as the fresh picked apples in Castiel's pie.

It doesn't take a genius to know that Dean and Castiel have a 'thing.' Whether or not this 'thing' is something that's been going on for a while and is permanent, Sam doesn't want to think about. It's not that it grosses him out or makes him angry, it's just that Castiel is an angel and Dean, well, Dean's still Dean. Sam is content with keeping his nose out of his brother's sex life, but, the way Dean had looked at Castiel when he was eating his pie, it was almost erotic.

When the boys arrive at the hotel they'll be staying at in Franklin, Sam is the one to pay for the room and get the room key. When he comes back to the Impala, he would stand before a jury of his peers and tell them that Dean was _not_ leaning into Castiel.

Sam clears his throat when he gets closer to the duo. "Here." Sam thrusts a single key in Dean's hand.

"Separate rooms, Sammy?" It's definitely not the first time that Sam and Dean have stayed in separate rooms, but Sam needs his sleep if they are to go demon hunting tomorrow. Though, the smile on Dean's face is anything but coy.

"You know what that means, Cas?" Castiel turns to look at Sam, to answer the question for him, but Dean continues. "Movie marathon! I'll be back in a few."

Dean tears out of the parking lot and leaves Sam with one key and a confused angel. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon. Knowing him, it'll be some _Saw_ marathon or something." Sam motions towards the door with his key number on it. "We'll wait in here. Either way, Dean's room is next door."

Sam has his laptop open and not really paying attention to Castiel while he flips through the channels on the television. Sam does, however, stop what he is doing when he hears the word 'pastry' from the box's speaker. He realizes that Castiel has found the Food Network, but he steadily continues research into the historic past of Franklin and its dead residents.

Dean finally comes back with movies –– yes that's plural –– a half an hour later, sounding like he's kicking the door from the other side. When Sam opens the door, Dean shoves the movies in Sam's open hands and walks by with a box of fresh baked blueberry pie.

Sam shakes his head and looks at the titles. "You really think you'll have time for a _Batman_ marathon? Dean, you even got _Batman and Robin_." He scoffs and sets the movies down on the small table. "I thought you had taste in entertainment." Sam reopens the laptop lid and continues on his quest for knowledge.

"Don't judge, bitch." Sam looks over the top of his laptop and laughs to himself.

Eyes back on his research, "Jerk."

A few minutes later, Sam hears Dean ask Castiel what pastry on the television looks best. Sam looks up again over the top of his laptop lid, and when he blinks, Castiel is gone. Dean tries calling out to the angel, but there is no response.

"What the hell?" Sam walks over to Dean, hands in the air. "Where'd he go?"

Dean doesn't say anything, but Sam sees that his mouth is gaped open and staring at the TV. "Son of a bitch," Dean finally says when he looks at the TV chef in the model kitchen. He and Sam both watching as Castiel hovers over the poor woman's shoulder.

Though the baker looks completely oblivious to Castiel standing _right there_ behind her, she pulls the pie out of the oven like she's not got a care in the world. Castiel dips a single finger into the pie, pulls it out and sucks on his finger. The angel's eyes close. Sam knows that look and the sound that Castiel is making – obivously the same one from the diner a few hours ago – not even fazing the chef on TV. He looks over at Dean; Sam sees the same red slowly creep up his brother's neck, eventually adding extra color to his cheeks.

Sam clears his throat and tries to call Castiel back a few more times; he looks at the TV and sees Castiel shush him with a finger over his lips. Sam gapes back at the TV and watches as Castiel looks towards where he knows Dean is standing in the room, takes that same finger and swipes it into the pie. In the next moment, Castiel is standing next to Dean.

"Try this." Castiel pushes his finger past Dean's lips and into his mouth. Sam can't watch when Dean moans and reaches towards Castiel. Sam grabs the movies off the table, shoves them at Dean's stomach and motions them both out of his room.

Grateful for the silence, Sam turns off the television, grabs his laptop and sits with his back against the wall on the single bed in the room. He sighs with contentment for all of twenty minutes, until... "Damn it." He shuts his laptop lid and contemplates going next door to ask Dean to turn the TV down. He should've known the walls would be paper thin at this hotel.

Sam is tired of listening to muffled _Batman_ scenes through the wall, having to turn up his own television from time to time. He finally gives in, looks at the clock and decides to take a shower. When he comes back to his bed, Sam takes note on how quiet it is. Maybe Castiel is gone and Dean's asleep.

He should be so lucky.

– – –

It's nearly ten in the morning when Dean knocks on Sam's door. Sam opens the door and Dean looks him over. "Dude, you look like shit."

Sam's got bags under his eyes because he barely slept a wink. He tells Dean as much. "It's not like I couldn't hear every word of those damn movies last night. Next time – "

Sam's train of thought is cut off when he sees Castiel. The angel is dressed in all black, everything from his shoes to his tie. He looks like a thin impersonation of Johnny Cash.

"Let's get a move on if we want to get rid of those demons." Dean backs away to let Sam out of the room. Sam raises an eyebrow when he passes by Castiel but doesn't say a word.

Taking care of the demon problem is easy enough, only when Sam isn't distracted by Castiel's new wardrobe. It isn't too long after they are back on the road that Sam and Dean are hungry and stop by the same diner on their way out of town, heading south.

Holli is their waitress again; she makes sure to give Castiel his own menu before he snatches it out of her hand again. After the boys have ordered, Holli returns to the table with a slice of cherry pie for Dean and Castiel's slice of pecan pie. Sam tries to make conversation with Dean, but he is, once again, too engrossed in Castiel's eating to pay attention. Sam calls him a lost cause and keeps quiet.

Leaving the diner with full bellies, Sam has a chance to remember to ask Castiel, "So, what's with this?" He slowly motions up and down with his hand in reference to Castiel's wardrobe change.

"I'm Batman." Just like that, Castiel disappears.

– – –

Dean drives for what seems like hours. In essence it is, but it is tedious driving through three states to make it to Alabama. Sam doesn't really know what to talk about, so he keeps his eyes on the ever changing scenery as they get further and further south. When they cross over the border from South Carolina to Georgia, Sam finally speaks up, knowing they are somewhat close to their destination.

"You realize you've ruined your angel." It isn't a question.

"Yep." Even though Dean answers as if it was, Sam can tell there is a smile wrapped around that answer. "Is that what you've been thinking about this whole time starring out the window?"

"No... well, not really. You're getting your own room from now on, just so you know." Sam tries to change the subject.

"Thank god!" Dean says, smiling at Sam. "Don't have to listen to your bitch ass snore the whole night through."

"Let's get something to eat. I want – " What Sam wants is cut off by the rustling of angel feathers. "Now I get it. Hey Cas." Sam doesn't need to turn around to know that Castiel is in the back seat, but he does anyway; Castiel looks like he's been there the whole time.

Castiel nods his head, leans his head against the window and stares off in the distance beyond it. They're just a few miles away from the Alabama border when Dean smiles and see's the silver top of a diner shining in the sun.

After ordering their food, Dean wonders, "Do you know how many diners there are across this country?"

Sam shrugs, taking it as a rhetorical question.

Castiel looks thoughtful for a few seconds. "Three hundred and two," he says matter rather of factly. Neither of the boys asks how he knows this information.

Sam has gotten too used to the obscene noises that Castiel makes when eating his pie, so he blocks it out and watches the traffic out the window. When they're done, Dean drives them several more miles until their hotel for the night. Sam returns again with two keys, this time the one for Dean is gratefully further down the walkway than Sam's room.

The moment Sam gets into his room he lays spread eagle on the bed and takes in the silence. He doesn't get up until light shining from the Alabama sun is beaming down on his face.

Sam stretches and sighs, adoring the lack of pie moans and mumbling from Dean and his angel. After Sam takes the longest shower, he dresses and walks down to Dean's room. He knocks on the door expecting to see his brother rubbing his eyes at the sun. Instead its Castiel wearing one of Dean's shirts and a pair of Dean's boxers, grinning into the sun.

"Uhh... tell Dean I'm ready." Castiel looks at Sam, smiles and shuts the door.

Sam looks over his shoulder at the door that Castiel just closed and sighs again. "It's about damn time."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there really are, roughly, [300 diners](http://www.ilovediners.com/) in the U.S., I counted.


End file.
